Otanjoubi Omedetou, Lenny
by R2A
Summary: Dulu, sekarang, esok, bahkan setiap tahun selamanya, Rin akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan memberikan hadiah terbaik untuk kembaran tersayangnya. Sampai semuanya hancur akibat seseorang.


_Sebelumnya, saya ingin mengatakan 3 hal. Yang pertama, selamat ulang tahun untuk Kagamine Twins! Yang kedua, saya minta maaf karena telat mem-publish fanfic ini. Yang ketiga, saya ingin menyatakan bahwa fanfic ini bergenre angst dan tragedy. Jadi istilahnya adalah Don't Like Don't Read._

_N/B : Warningnya cari sendiri, yaaaa_

* * *

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Crypton Corporation**

.

.

.

"_**Otanjoubi Omedetou, Lenny"**_

**Dedicated for Kagamine Twins' Birthday**

.

.

.

_(Otanjoubi Omedetou, Lenny!)_

.

.

.

**1. [3 years ago]**

"_Arigatou ..." _Rin mengakhiri nyanyiannya.

Si kembar Kagamine keluar dari panggung dengan langkah bahagia. Mereka baru saja memenangkan lomba menyanyi tingkat nasional, apalagi tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 15. Rin menyanyi, dan Len mengalunkan piano dengan handal. Bagi mereka, itu adalah hadiah terbaik di ulang tahun mereka.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou, _Lenny!" Rin bersorak riang.

Yang disoraki hanya tersenyum. "Kau juga, Rinny. Otanjoubi omedetou," jawab Len lembut.

.

.

.

**2. [this year]**

"_... Happy birthday, happy birthday. Happy birthday, to you,_" Rin tersenyum menghadap Len, mengakhiri nyanyiannya. "Ehem, _otanjoubi omedetou,_ Lenny."

Len terkejut. "Rinny ... ?"

.

.

.

**3. [2 years before this year]**

_Hari ini, aku akan menjadikan hari ini sebagai ulang tahun Len yang terbaik, _pikir Rin.

Hari ini, ulang tahun mereka berdua─Rin dan Len. Rin berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota, mencari hadiah terbaik. Perlahan salju turun mendadak, menjadikan hari ini seperti natal 2 hari yang lalu. Rin bersiap akan menyeberang. Lampu berganti warna menjadi merah. Perlahan Rin mulai berjalan di _zebra cross._

.

.

.

"Awas!"

.

.

.

Rumah sakit terlihat begitu hening dan menegangkan. Terdengar teriakan dan tangis seorang lelaki.

"Kondisi Rin-san baik-baik saja, Len-san. Akan tetapi, karena terlalu syok, Rin-san tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Dan kakinya tidaklah lumpuh, masih bisa berjalan. Masalahnya hanya ada 1. Anda hanya perlu mengajari Rin-san untuk berjalan dan menghilangkan syoknya."

**4. [this year]**

Rin bangun dari kursi rodanya dan berjalan, "Lihat? Aku juga sudah bisa berjalan! Aku mulai belajar sendiri setahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahukanmu saat natal! Tapi aku rasa, hari ini lebih istimewa daripada natal!"

"Aku benar-benar bahagia, Rinny. Tapi bagiku, kau akan membuatku bahagia jika memberitahuku dari awal."

.

.

.

Rin terdiam dikamarnya, _Jadi, hari ini aku tidak membuat Len sangat bahagia? Harusnya aku memberitahunya dari awal! Apakah aku ... bisa mengulang waktu?_ Pikir Rin.

.

.

.

**5. [last year]**

"Aku sama sekali belum melihat Rin bersuara bahkan berjalan! Aku memang saudara yang gagal!" ucap Len.

Padahal tahun ini, Rin sudah mulai belajar.

.

.

.

**6. [this year]**

Setelah merayakan ulang tahun mereka, Rin pergi berkeliling kota. Berencana mencari hadiah yang cocok untuk Len agar membuat Len lebih bahagia.

"_Tapi bagiku, kau akan membuatku bahagia jika memberitahuku dari awal." _Rin teringat kalimat Len yang benar-benar membuatnya cukup depresi hari ini.

Ia duduk di kursi taman, "Apakah ... aku bisa mengulangi waktu?" gumamnya.

"─mengulangi waktu? Aku tahu caranya!" sahut seorang gadis berambut panjang warna abu-abu silver dan bermata merah darah terang dari sebelah Rin.

"Woaa! Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Rin terkejut. "A ... ano? Tadi kau bilang, kau tahu cara untuk mengulangi waktu? Kalau boleh tahu, apa, ya?"

Gadis itu tersenyum─lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Setahuku, kau hanya perlu mengulang kejadian di waktu yang kau mau! Misalnya, 3 tahun lalu di hari H bulan X, kau sedang membeli tanaman. Jadi sekarang, kau hanya perlu membeli tanaman. Satu lagi, waktu yang ingin kau ulang, minimal 2 tahun yang lalu."

_2 tahun yang lalu?! Itu 'kan tepat di hari saat aku kecelakaan!_ Pikir Rin gugup.

Gadis itu kembali menyeringai. "Sudah, ya, aku pergi dulu─"

"─tunggu! Terima kasih atas informasinya. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya Rin.

"Namaku Sukone Tei. _Jaa ne_, Rinny!"

.

.

.

Rin bersiap akan menyeberang. Lampu berganti warna menjadi hijau. Perlahan Rin mulai berjalan di _zebra cross._

.

.

.

Sukone Tei kembali menyeringai, "1 musuh telah menghilang."

.

.

.

**7. [every year]**

"_Lenny,otanjoubi omedetou!"_

_._

_._

_._

**8. [next year]**

Len mendorong kursi roda milik Rin menuju meja makan. Lalu ia menyalakan lilin ke 18 lilin di atas sebuah kue tart berwarna kuning.

Dengan mata miris dan sembab, Len mengucapkan, "_otanjoubi emedetou _yang ke 18, Rinny." Tidak ada jawaban. "Rinny, kau tidak makan kuenya?"

1 tetes, 2 tetes air mata berjatuhan dari pelupuk mata Len.

"Andai ini tidak terjadi," Yang lainnya─Miku, Kaito, Luka, dan Meiko hanya mengumpat dari belakang dengan mata sembab.

"Rin-_chan,_" Miku hanya memperhatikan kursi roda yang_ kosong _dengan tatapan hampa.

.

.

.

.

.

_(otanjoubi omedetou, Lenny)_

**Owari**

* * *

_Kyaaaa! Ini fanfic terjelek yang pernah saya buat. Saya memakai gaya penulisan milik __**antichthon**__-sama yang terdapat dalam fanfic Kuroko no Basuke yang berjudul Today. Untuk sementara, fanfic saya yang berjudul Mansion of Harem di tunda dulu. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena telat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada si kembar kuning!_

_FF ini sengaja saya buat 8 bagian. Jika anda dapat mengerti ff ini, bacalah dengan urutan __**1-3-5-2-4-6-7-8. **Mungkin di fanfic ini Len menjadi gila?_

_Akhir kata,_

_Teruslah berkarya!_

_29-12-13_

_R2A_


End file.
